russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 enters the primetime fantaserye battle with its first fantasy series about the mermaid
PHILIPPINES, JANUARY 7, 2014 - As the primetime block composed of drama and fantasy series, IBC-13 will attempt to change the landscape of Philippine programming with its first fantaserye, Janella in Wonderland premiere last night. The fantasy series, which airs weeknights at 7:45pm after Express Balita, starring the teen actress Janella Salvador in her first title role, along with the powerhouse cast which includes Marlo Mortel, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix and Roxee B with Kat Alano as Calissa. At fights glance, Janella in Wonderland is produced by IBC-13, will affect the new weeknight programming to join the fantaserye race and could be as the Pinoy mermaid because of the series will focus about mermaids and sea creatures, which is started before the craze for fantaserye started on local TV. The fantasy series is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria. IBC-13 appears bend on giving ABS-CBN and GMA serious competition for adviertisers. It posed a high 31.1% rating nationwide compared to their fantaseryes battled are Honesto (29.0%) and Adarna (12.0%), based on Kantar Media/TNS and landing in the top 25 programs for the day nationwide in the Kantar ratings (with IBC-13 programs on the list aside from PBA on Saturday and Sunday, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. on Saturday, Born to be a Superstar on Sunday and Express Balita on weeknights), the series premiere has drummed up interest from viewers, gaining some of the thunder from ABS-CBN's family drama-fantasy Honesto and GMA's fantasy drama Adarna. How IBC-13 intends to keep up its pace by fielding young lead talents is in itself a show worth watching out for. IBC-13 used to enjoy the top view among the five television stations until the EDSA Revolution in 1986. It suffered numerous problems, including labor unrest, since then prompting the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG) to prepare its eventual privatization. But in 1996. the station's climed from fifth to the third place in the rankings among the five VHF (Very High Frequency) stations at the same point. 'IBC-13 Schedule (1977 to present)' April 10, 1977 (Sends All The Best/Happy Easter to All!) :Easter Sunday :10:00 - Sinabuhing Sugbu-Anon :11:00 - The Rex Humbard World Outreach Story :12:00 - Lucky 13 (Ronald Remy with Connie Angeles) :Primetime :05:00 - Cooking It Up With Nora (Nora Daza) :06:00 - The Wild Wild West :07:00 - Ito'ng Inyong Tia Dely (Fidela Magpayo-Reyes) :08:00 - Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino (Joe Quirino) :10:30 - The Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry October 28, 1977 (Friday) :11:00 - Information (educational) :11:30 - Chance sa Mga Bagong Artista (variety) :12:00 - Good Afternoon Po... Guguluhin Namin Kayo... Salamat Po (variety) :01:00 - Cine Pinoy (Tagalog movie: Hahamikin ang Lahat) :03:00 - Showcase (movie: Call Me Mister) :05:00 - Cartoons on Camera :06:00 - Dito Na Tayong Lahat (musical/variety) :07:00 - Newsday (news) (Frankie Evangelista) :Also: :Piling Piling Pelikula (PPP) (Mondays 7:30PM) :Iskul Bukol (Tuesdays 7:30PM) :C.U.T.E.: Call Us Two For Entertainment (Wednesdays 7:30PM) :Man From Atlantis :Apat Na Sikat :Kinabuhing Sugbuanon :Paligsahan sa Awit (Saturday 7:00PM) :Kung Fu (Saturday 8:00PM) :NBA (Saturday 9:00PM) :Lucky 13 (Sundays 12:00NN) :Getta Robot (Sundays 6:30PM) :Ito'ng Inyong Tia Dely (Sundays 7:00PM) :Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino (Sundays 8:00PM) February 18, 1978 :Saturday :11:30 - Information :12:00 - Funfare :01:00 - Cine Pinoy :03:00 - Showcase :05:00 - Cartoons :05:30 - Popeye :06:00 - The Gallant Men :07:00 - Paligsahan sa Awit :08:00 - Kung Fu :09:00 - NBA :11:00 - Movie Time July 9, 1978 (Sunday) :1:30 pm - Baptist Hour (religious) :2 pm - World Concern (religious) :2:30 pm - Oral Roberts (religious) :3 pm - Day of Discovery (religious) :3:30 pm - Jimmy Swaggart (religious) :4 pm - Sunday Showcase (Tagalog movie) :6 pm - Popeye (animated) :6:30 pm - Butch Cassidy and the Simdance Kids (children) :7 pm - Gallant Men (war) :8 pm - Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino (variety) :10:30 pm - Rex Humbard orld Outreach Ministry (religious) May 30. 1979 (Wednesday) :7 pm - Newsday :7:30 pm - C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment) :8:30 pm - The Jacksons (musical/variety) :8:30 pm - Anak (drama) :9:30 pm - Man Undercover (Crfime/drama) (Tonight's episode: Firestone) :10;30 pm to 12:30 am - Movietime (The Bounty Man) May 31, 1979 (Thursday) :11:30 am - Information (educational) :12 nn - Cine Pinoy (Tagalog movie: Palos Counterfelter) :2 pm - Funfare (animated) :2:30 pm - Showcase (movie: Say Goodbye, Maggie Cole) :4:30 pm - Information (educational) :5 pm - Cartoons :6 pm - Red Hang Gang (children) :6:30 pm - Lessie (drama) (tonight's episode: Deep Sea Disaster) :7 pm - Newsday March 8, 1980 (Saturday) :9:30 am - Starwatch (movie trailers) :10 am - Showbiz Karambola (musical/variety) :12 nn - Roadshow Pilipino (Tagalog movie) :2 pm - Martial Arts :3 pm - PTL Club (religious/counselling) :5 pm - Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (children) :6 pm - Ron, Ron, The Flower Angel (animated) :6:30 pm - Battle of the Planets (animated) :7 pm - Jacksons (musical) :7:30 pm - Ark II (adventure) :8 pm - Box Office Hits (Tagalog movie) :10 pm - Poloice Surgeon (drama) :11 pm - E.S.P. Atbp. (talk) :11:30 pm to 12;30 am - Jai-Alai July 5, 1980 (Saturday: Intercontinental Broadacsting Corp.) :1 pm - Big Screen (Chinese movie) :2 pm - Jerry Farwell (religious) :3 pm - Cowbow in Africa (adventure) (today's episode: The Man Who Has Everything) :4 pm - Good News Presents (religious) :4:30 pm - Merry Melodies (animated) :5 pm - NBA '78-'79 (sports/basketball) :Print ads: :Turn on 13 (the game show extravaganza! :Sunday 11:30AM-1PM :Hosted by Ronald Remy :With Tom Oppus, Jr. and Luanne Cadd :Join them and win prizes in: :Motoring Tops, Ligaya ng Pamilya, Play 13, Match A Prize, Instaprize, Champion Liave 13 :Rex Humbard & The Humbard Family Singers :Each Sunday on: :IBC Television :TV 13 Manila/TV 6 Baguio :10:30AM & 10:30PM-11:30PM :TV 13 Cebu :TV 2 Bacolod :TV 7 Tacloban :TV 12 Iloilo :TV 10 Cagayan de Oro :TV 13 Davao :TV 8 Bislig :TV 5 Marbel :TV 9 General Santos :11:00AM :On Radio :Bacolod-DYVS (Sat. 8:00PM) :Davao-DZSE (Sat. 8:00PM) :Zamboanga (Sat. 8:30AM) :Marbel-DXKI (Sun. 8:00AM) :Legaspi-DWAS (Sun. 8:30PM) :Cebu-FYFR-FM (Sun. 8:00PM) :Laoag City-DWLW (Sun. 2:30PM) :Palawan-DYPR (Sun. 5:30PM) :Ozamis City-DXSY (Sun. 4:30PM) December 26, 1982 :7 am - All for Jesus Happening (religious) :8 am - Jimmy Swaggart (religious) :9 am - Beautiful Sunday (Chinese series) :10 am - Movie Date (movie trailers) :10:30 am - Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry (religious) :11 am to 1 am - Turn on 13 (game) December 28, 1982 (Tuesday) :10 am - Cine Guide (movie trailers) :10:30 am - P.T.L. Club (religious) :11 am - Cine Pinoy (Tagalog movie: Doble Talim) :1 pm - Showcase (movie: Scream of the Wolf) :3 pm - Takilya (Tagalog movie) :5 pm - Study in the Word (religious) :5:30 pm - Movie Eye (movie trailers) :6 pm - Teen Time with Snooky and Albert (variety) :7 pm - Newsday :7:30 pm - Iskul Bukol (comedy) :9 pm - Cine Spectacular (Tagalog movie: E.I. Pinoy Matador) :11 pm to 1 am - Movie Greats (Visit to a Small Planet) December 30, 1982 (Thursday) :10 am - Cine Guide (movie trailers) :10:30 am - P.T.L. Club (religious) :11 am - Cine Pinoy (Tagalog movie) :1 pm - Showcase (movie) :5 pm - Study in the Word (religious) :5:30 pm - Movie Eye (movie trailers) :6 pm - Electric Company (educatonal) :6:30 pm - King arthur (animated) :7 pm - Newsday :7:30 pm - See-True (talk) :8:30 pm - IBCinema (Tagalog movie) :10:30 pm - Movie Sneak Preview :11 pm to 1 am - Movie Great August 1985 :Non-Primetime :Cine Guide (Monday-Friday 10-11 am) :Pulso (Monday-Friday 11-11:30 am) :Roberta: The TV Series (Monday-Friday 11:30 am-12 nn) :Midday Report (Monday-Friday 12 nn-12:05 pm) :Cine Pinoy (Monday and Wednesday 12:05-2 pm) :Roadshow Pilipino (Tuesday 12:05-2 pm) :Pinilakang Tabing (Thursday 12:05-2 pm) :Ginintuang Telon (Friday 12:05-2 pm) :Showcase (Monday-Friday 2-3 pm) :Takilya (Monday-Friday 3-5 pm) :Study in the Word (Monday-Friday 5-5:30 pm) :Movie Eye (Monday-Friday 5:30-6 pm) :True or False (Saturday 12 nn-1 pm) :Don Kamote de la Mantsa (Saturday 1-2 pm) :Primetime :Funfare (Monday-Friday 6-6:30 pm) :KB Hour (Monday-Friday 6:30-7 pm) :Newsday (Monday-Friday 7-7:30 pm) :Piling-Piling Pelikula (PPP) (Monday 7:30-9:30 pm) :Iskul Bukol (Tuesday 7:30-9 pm) :Cine Spectacular (Tuesday 9-11 pm) :Movie Greats (Tuesday 11-11:30 pm) :T.O.D.A.S. (Wednesday 7;30-9 pm) :Chicks to Chicks (Wednesday 9-10:30 pm) :All-Star Wrestling (Wednesday 10:30-11:30 pm) :See-True (Thursday 7:30-8:30 pm) :IBCinema 1 (Thursday 8:30-10:30 pm) :Solid Gold (Friday 7:30-8:30 pm) :Super Tagalog Movie Special (Friday 8:30-10:30 pm) :Ringside at Elorde (Friday 10:30-11:30 pm) :Tagalog Box-Office Hits (Saturday 8;30-10:30 pm) March 6, 1988 :Sunday :07:00 - All for Jesus Happening :08:00 - Jimmy Swaggart :09:00 - Beautiful Sunday :09:30 - Funfare :10:30 - Jaged Guru :11:00 - Sunday Special Iba Ito! :01:00 - VH-1 :02:00 - Export Made in the Philippines :03:00 - Sunday Showcase :05:00 - Terrytoons :05:30 - Tapatan Kay Luis Beltran :06:30 - Hapi House :07:30 - Sunday Night Special :09:00 - Eh, Kasi Babae :10:30 - On the Road :11:00 - Ringside at Elorde :12:00 - Midnight Prayer August 12, 1989 :10:00 - Pre-school Series :11:00 - Regal Family :12:00 - Balita sa Tanghali :01:00 - Movie Trailers :01:30 - Drama Series :02:00 - Pinilakang Tabing :04:00 - Info :05:00 - Care Bears :05:30 - Balita sa IBC :06:00 - Campus Break :07:00 - T.O.D.A.S. :08:00 - Loveliness :09:30 - Pubhouse :10:30 - All-Star Wrestling :11:30 - Balita Huling Ulat September 30-October 6, 2000 :Saturday :12:00 - Alas Dose sa Trese :02:30 - Value Vision :05:00 - H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid :06:00 - Wrestling :07:00 - Viva Premiere Night :09:00 - Kagat ng Dilim :10:00 - Gags Must Be Crazy :11:00 - Night Lines :Sunday :03:30 - Milo Sporting World :04:00 - PBA (LIVE) :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - In His Steps :11:30 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :04:30 - Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA (LIVE) (Wednesday and Friday) :05:30 - PBA Moments (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :06:00 - Rising Stars of Billiards (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :07:00 - Viva Proudly Presents (Monday); World Pool Championships (Tuesday); Habang May Buhay (Thursday) :08:00 - DMZ-TV (LIVE) (Tuesday); Subic Bay (Thursday) :09:00 - World Pool Championships (Monday); Now Showing (Tuesday); Thursday Night at the Movies (Thursday) :10:00 - Blow By Blow (Wednesday); Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (Friday) :10:30 - Super Bouts (Monday) :11:00 - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30 - Good Take (Monday); Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (Tuesday); Sagupaan (Wednesday); The Estrada Presidency (Thursday); Last Fool Show (Friday) December 2000 :Saturday :12:00 - Lunch Break :02:30 - Amerika Atbp. :03:30 - Value Vision :04:30 - Auto Review :05:00 - H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid :06:00 - Viva Premiere Night :08:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :09:00 - Kagat sa Dilim :10:00 - Gags Must Be Crazy :11:00 - Night Lines :Sunday :10:00 - Y2K: Yes to Kids :10:30 - Hapi Kung Healthy :11:00 - A Taste of Life :12:00 - Tukaan :01:00 - Ating Alamin :02:00 - Value Vision :03:30 - Milo Sporting World :04:00 - PBA (LIVE) :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - In His Steps :11:30 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :04:00 - Kangazoo Club :04:30 - Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA (LIVE) (Wednesday and Friday) :05:30 - NBA Series (Monday and Tuesday); NBA Game of the Week (Thursday) :06:00 - Habang May Buhay (Monday and Tuesday) :07:00 - Blow By Blow (Monday); DMZ TV (LIVE) (Tuesday) :08:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :09:00 - Viva Proudly Presents (Monday); Now Showing (Tuesday); Thursday Night at the Movies (Thursday) 10:00 - Subic Bay (Wednesday); Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (Friday) :10:30 - Super Bouts (Monday) :11:00 - Ronda Trese :11:30 - Ang Paghahatol (The IBC-13 New Coverage: with replay at 7:30 am) :12:00 - Good Take (Monday); PBA Moments (Tuesday and Thursday); Sagupaan (Wednesday); Last Fool Show (Friday) January 2001 :Saturday :02:30 - Amerika Atbp. :03:30 - Value Vision :04:30 - Auto Review :05:00 - H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid :06:00 - Viva Premiere Night :08:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :09:00 - Kagat sa Dilim :10:00 - Gags Must Be Crazy :11:00 - Night Lines :Sunday :10:00 - Y2K: Yes to Kids :10:30 - Hapi Kung Healthy :11:00 - A Taste of Life :12:00 - Tukaan :01:00 - Ating Alamin :02:00 - Value Vision :03:30 - Milo Sporting World :04:00 - PBA (LIVE) :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - In His Steps :11:30 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :04:00 - Kangazoo Club :04:30 - Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA (LIVE) (Wednesday and Friday) :05:30 - NBA Series (Monday); Botong Wais (Tuesday); NBA Game of the Week (Thursday) :06:00 - Habang May Buhay (Monday); NBA Series (Tuesday) :06:30 - Saklolo Abogado (Tuesday) :07:00 - Blow By Blow (Monday); DMZ TV (LIVE) (Tuesday) :08:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :09:00 - Viva Proudly Presents (Monday); Now Showing (Tuesday); Thursday Night at the Movies (Thursday) :10:00 - Subic Bay (Wednesday); Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (Friday) :10:30 - Super Bouts (Monday) :11:00 - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30 - Good Take (Monday); Travel and Trade (Tuesday); Citizens’ Patrol (Wednesday); Amerika Atbp. (Thursday); Last Fool Show (Friday) :IBC: Pinoy Ang Dating! :Express Balita (Monday to Friday 4:30 pm) :Precious Hipolito Castelo and Ron Gagalac :Ronda Trese (Monday to Friday 11:00 pm) :Elmer Mercado and Ida Marie Castro :IBC Headliners (Monday to Sunday) :Grace Choa, Neil Santos III and Manuel Llige :Good Take (Monday 11:30 pm) :Chin-Chin Gutierrez :DMZ-TV (Tuesday 7:00 pm; simulcast over 89 DMZ) :Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil, with Rengie Galvez, JC Castro and Tone Wijangco :Last Fool Show (Friday 11:30 pm) :Jun Urbano and Gary Lising with Giselle Sanchez :Y2K: Yes to Kids (Sunday 10:00 am) :Maxene Magalona with JV the puppet :Hapi Kung Healthy (Sunday 10:30 am) :Manilyn Reynes with Jeff Arcilla, Arlene Tolibas and Lou Veloso :A Taste of Life (Sunday 11:00 am) :Heny Sison :Klik na Klik sa Trese (Monday to Friday 10:30 am) :Cielito del Mundo :Alas Suerte (Monday to Friday 11:30 am) :The show, hosted by Nanette Inventor, gives a lot of prizes in cash and in kind. :Lunch Break (Monday to Friday 12:00 nn-1:30 pm/Saturday 12:00 nn - 2:30 pm) :Citizens' Patrol (talk show) (Wednesday 11:30 pm) :Doy Castillo, Gen. Arturo Anas, and Engr. Mateo :RADIO STATIONS :89 DMZ FM Manila (The Nation's #1 Danze Muzic Station) :DYBQ 981 Iloilo :DYJJ 1286 Roxas :DYRG 1250 Kalibo, Aklan July 21-27, 2001 :Saturday :12:00 - Lunch Break (LIVE) :02:30 - Amerika Atbp. :03:30 - Value Vision :04:30 - Auto Review :05;00 - Viva Hot Hits :05:30 - Akazukin Chacha :06:00 - Viva Premiere Night :08:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :09:00 - Kagat ng Dilim :10:00 - Now Showing: Jurassic Park 2 :Sunday :04:00 - PBA (LIVE) :09:00 - Sinemaks: Di Na Natuto :11:00 - Viva Hot Hits :11:30 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :04:00 - Kangazoo Club :04:30 - Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA (LIVE) (Wednesday and Friday) :05:30 - Viva Music Channel (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :06:30 - Viva Proudly Presents: Mahal Kita, Alam Mo Ba? (Monday); Viva Action Cinema: Mano-Mano (Tuesday); TeleViva Specials: Ano Ang Hugis ng Kahapon? (Thursday) :08:30 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :09:30 - Maria del Cielo :10:00 - Elorde Boxing Fights (Monday); Jurassic Park 3: The Making (Tuesday); Blow By Blow (Wednesday); Gags Must Be Crazy (Thursday); Let's Play Pool (Friday) :10:30 - Moulin Rouge: The Making (Tuesday) :11:00 - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30 - Paliwanagan (Monday); Travel and Trade (Tuesday); Citizens Patrol (Wednesday); Good Take (Thursday); Last Fool Show (Friday) October 20-26, 2001 :Saturday :05:00 - Viva Hot Hits :05:30 - Akazukin Chacha :06:00 - Viva Box Office :08:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :09:00 - Kagat ng Dilim :10:00 - Gags Must Be Crazy :11:00 - Elorde Boxing Fights :Sunday :04:00 - PBA (LIVE) :08:30 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :09:30 - Sinemaks :11:30 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :04:00 - Sesame Street :04:30 - Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - Maria del Cielo :05:30 - Viva Music Channel (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA (LIVE) (Wednesday and Friday) :06:30 - Viva Box Office (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :08:30 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :09;30 - The Weakest Link (since October 15, 2001) :10:30 - Por Un Beso :11:00 - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30 - Linawin Natin (Monday); Travel and Trade (Tuesday); Citizens’ Patrol (Wednesday); Good Take (Thursday); Ugnayang Pambansa (Friday) May 11-17, 2002 :Saturday :04:00 - PBA (LIVE) :08:00 - Star for a Night :09:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :10:00 - Viva Box Office :12:00 - The Working President :Sunday :02:30 - Elorde Boxing Fights :03:30 - Viva Hot Hits :04:00 - PBA (LIVE) :08:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - Viva Hot Hits :11:30 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :04:00 - Sesame Street :04:30 - Express Balita (LIVE) :05:30 - Viva Music Channel :06:00 - Akazukin Chacha :06:30 - Carita de Angel :07:00 - Habang May Buhay (Monday and Friday); Kagat ng Dilim (Wednesday); PBA (LIVE) (Tuesday and Thursday) :08:00 - Crayon Shin Chan (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) :08:30 - Cyborg Kurochan (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) :09:00 - The Weakest Link :10:00 - Natalia :10:30 - Por Un Beso :11:00 - IBC News Tonight :11:30 - Linawin Natin (Monday); Travel and Trade (Tuesday); People First (Wednesday); Good Take (Thursday); Ugnayang Pambansa (Friday) March 2004 :Saturday :06:00 - Opinyon at Desisyon :07:00 - Bitag :07:30 - 9-Ball Tirador :09:00 - Nina :10:00 - String of Hearts :11:00 - Iyo ang Katarungan :Sunday :06:00 - Home Shopping Network :07:00 - Japan Video Topics :08:00 - Pinoy Aksyon Hits :10:00 - In This Corner :11:00 - MTV Filler :11:30 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :04:30 - Retro TV :05:00 - Express Balita :06:00 - Game Channel :07:00 - Serbis on the Go (Monday); DMZ TV (Tuesday); Linawin Natin (Wednesday); Global Family Series (Thursday); Lakbay TV (Friday) :07:30 - MTV Filler (Monday) :08:00 - NBA (Monday/Thursday); Entrepinoy (Tuesday); Global Family Series (Wednesday); CelebrityDATCom (Friday) :08:30 - Global Family Series (Tuesday) :09:00 - Entrepinoy (Friday) :09:30 - MTV Filler (Tuesday); Good Take (Friday) :10:00 - Travel (Tuesday); BYK 101 (Wednesday); MTV Filler (Thursday) :10:30 - IBC News Tonight :11:00 - Linawin Natin w/ Jarius Bondoc (Monday); Up Close and Personal with Marrisa del Mar (Tuesday); Breaking Barriers (Wednesday); Opinyon at Desisyon (Thursday); The Working President (Friday) :I (red for sports) :NBA :BYK 101 :Sagupaan :Auto Review :9-Ball Tirador :Tukaan :In This Corner :B (green for entertainment) :It's Chowtime! :Retro TV :Game Channel :CelebrityDATCom :Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week :Pinoy Aksyon Hits :C (blue for news and public affairs) :Express Balita :IBC News Tonight :IBC Headliners :Entrepinoy :Good Take :Travel :Serbis on the Go :Linawin Natin :Up Close and Personal :Breaking Barriers :Opinyon at Desisyon :The Working President :Bitag :Iyo ang Katarungan :Others :Lakbay TV :A Taste of Life August 24, 2013 :04:00 - 2013 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts :06:00 - DMZ-TV :07:00 - Clear Dream Match Primer :07:30 - Clear Dream Match: Team Phil vs. Team James :09:45 - Maya Loves Sir Chief :10:30 - T.O.D.A.S. :11:30 - Express Balita Weekend :12:00 - Home Shopping Network March 15-21, 2014 :Saturday :04:00 - PBA (LIVE) :06:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :07:00 - DMZ-TV (LIVE) :08:00 - Love Notes :09:00 - Maya Loves Sir Chief :09:45 - T.O.D.A.S. :10:45 - Bitag :11:15 - ONE FC :12:15 - Express Balita Weekend :12:45 - Home Shopping Network :Sunday :05:00 - PBA (LIVE) :07:00 - The Million Second Quiz :08:00 - Born to be a Superstar :09:00 - Dingdong n' Lani (since March 2) :10:00 - Sunday Sinemaks :12:00 - Express Balita Weekend :12:30 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :05:45 - TreseBella: The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (since March 3) :06:30 - Express Balita (LIVE) :07:45 - Janella in Wonderland :08:30 - Maghihintay Sa'yo :09:15 - Only Me and You (since March 10) :09:45 - Viva Box Office :11:30 - News Team 13 (LIVE) :12:00 - Linawin Natin (Monday); Good Take (Tuesday); Forum ni Randy (Wednesday); Snooky (Thursday); Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (Friday)